Cali's on the way
by KymanFanFic
Summary: Cartman and Kyle's story of getting together and heading to California.
1. Our Announcement

Hello peeps, I am setting off a new story! This is going to be in Kyle's point of view and also Cartman's. So just go along with whatever I have to write. Be sure to review this and PM me!

* * *

"Hello I'm Kyle!"

"And I'm Cartman!"

"We just both wanted to share our story with you-"

"Hey you fucking Jew! I told you not to say 'we', it was your pussy idea!"

"Well anyways-"

"We are not continuing this story, until you acknowledge me that you are not going to say we!"

"Cartman, shut the hell up!"

"No, you shut the hell up!"

"Well are story is about how we got together-"

"And fucked him in the ass.."

"CARTMAN!"

"What?!"

"I'm going to ignore you. Well its how we got together and went on out first trip!"

*Haha! You're a fucking fag! Kahl's a fag!*

"Cartman at the time was so romantic with me, now he's just a douche."

*Aye!*

"But at some points he is sweet."

*You bet your fucking ass I am.*

"Well let's go on with the story!"

*You fucking Jew, I didn't get a chance to speak.*

* * *

Cartman's POV

It was the Winter of... Winter? I don't know. Kahl knows. Anyways, it was winter. It was snowing and all, and the stupid Jew forgot his dumb jacket.

"Cartman?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Can I.. umm, borrow your jacket?"

"Why of course...not!"

"Why do you have to be so fucking greedy all of the time?!"

Well to make my part short, I just wrapped him around my jacket. Well that shut him up. But noooo! He wanted to go and get some coffee. I swear, To this day, he used his Jew magic on me. I ended up falling for him. I asked him out and he said yes.

*"Kyle its your turn to write your part of the story!"*

* * *

Kyle's POV

It was the Winter of 2011 and the day was snowing. Well if only I had known that, before I went outside. And I know what you're thinking, its 'well Kyle, isn't it always snowing at South Park?' Well no, its just that this was a surprise hit of snow. Well a surprise that I'm glad that happened.

The day began usual I guess. By the time I went outside, I saw everybody in coats and jackets. Damn. I was already a block away from my house and Stan already left with Wendy. So I had no choice, but to continue the day without it.

While I was walking, I heard someone muttering curse words. Only one person was on my mind when I heard that voice, Cartman.

"Hey Cartman!" Wow. Why the hell would I ever be friendly to him?

"What do you want Jew?"

I hate that stupid name he uses. "Umm.. I was wondering if I could borrow you jacket."

"Why of course... not!"

I was already mad at him, so a outburst at him was normal, "why do you have to be so greedy all of the time!?"

"Ahm not greedy. It's a proven fact that Jews are the greedy ones."

I roll my eyes, "Oh yeah, who proved that? Hitler?!"

"Maybe."

This guy is useless. "Really, Cartman! I swear you act so inma-."

I felt a heavy clump of warmness on me. Cartman actually gave me his jacket?

"Thank-"

"Well let's go, we're going to be late."

"I was thinking we could get some coffee at Tweak's. If that's alright with you."

"Sure, I don't give a fuck."

After 10 minutes of walking, we had finally made it to Tweak's coffee. There's not much choice, so I just had a small of black roasted coffee. Cartman didn't settle on coffee. We just sat there talking like friends.

"So when I was 5, my mom-"

"Kahl?"

I blushed from hearing my name like that. "What's on your mind, spill it out?"

"I was wondering if, you... um.. like-" he paused for a moment, "Do you wanna go out?"

I chocked on my coffee. I held my sleeve over my mouth, wiping the spit from my lips. "Yeah, Cartman, I would really enjoy it."

* * *

"And with that said, Cartman was my boyfriend."

"Yeah, wait til' you read the part when we fuck."

"Shut up. There's no part where we fornicate."

"What's 'fornicate'?"

"Dumb ass."

"Whatever, I don't know Jew words."

"Well read are next chapter coming soon!"

"Bye.. dibshits!"

"Cartman!"


	2. Coming out of the closet

"Hello, we're back!"

"Yeah, we are. Yay."

"Well we are on are next chapter about Cartman and I coming out of the closet."

"Is this the one where we tell everybody we know, that we are gay?"

"Yeah."

"Can I skip this one?"

"No, our publisher said we HAVE to cover this part."

"Can you go first then?"

"Sure, but you're writing after! I mean it!"

"Whatever Jew Boy."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Its not wear we 'come out of the closet' its something else."

"Wait is it wear, you know... you find out."

"Yeah."

"Oh. Haha!"

* * *

Kyle's POV

Me and Cartman decided to tell out friends on the last day of school. Well I wanted it to be the last week of school, because it would give them a chance to get used to us. But Cartman insisted, and he did that little whine. That bastard got me! He knows how much I fall for that whine. Ugh!

Well we didn't know how fast the arrival of the last day of school came, which was pretty fast. Cartman told me that he wasn't ready, and I wasn't ready either. I thought of a brilliant plan: I tell Stan that we are in a relationship, Stan tells Wendy, and Wendy tells Bebe. Once the news is in Bebe's hands, she will spread it all over. We also didn't expect it to happen so fast.

By lunch, the news was all over the place. People were all over us like animals.

"Are you in love with Cartman?"

"Yes."

"Did you have sex?"

"What's up with that question?!"

"Cartman?" They turned to Cartman. Oh shit.

"Yeah we did, lots of it."

"Cartman!?"

Well some of those questions were perverted, I just hated the fact that I still had to answer my mom's questions.

"Mom, I'm gay, and in love with Cartman."

I said that like 20 times in the mirror. I slam the door. I hope this nice outfit is great with this cologne. Should be for 40 bucks. My mom would freak if she found out the price. It was supposed to be my field trip money. Which I don't plan of seeing the South Park Science Tour. Its just looking at a bunch of foam planets. Its not fun.

I head down stairs to see Cartman. Wait... "Cartman?!"

"Hey Kahl. Um.. you know-"

My mom turns to me, "Your friend Eric, is taking you somewhere. Where is it at?"

The hell if I know.

Cartman faces my mom, "Oh you know, the movies."

Really? I could tell he's lying when he uses that child voice of his.

"Bring Kyle back by 10:00, or do you want to sleep over? Kyle?"

"Yeah, I'll spend the night at Cartman's."

Cartman leads me out the door, and we get into his car.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere kewl."

I look out the window and notice that these aren't familiar streets.

"Where are we?"

"Umm.." He clicks a few buttons on his GPS and it shows that...

"WE'RE GOING TO CALIFORNIA!"

* * *

Hello, KymanFanFic here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I read it over with my sister, and she says its her favorite chapter. Shame on you if you really wanted to hear about their 'coming out the closet', because that's the last chapter. Oh, sorry.

Read the next chapter. Sure to come out next week or less. Yay!

Shalom!


End file.
